


The Way Things Are

by Myin_Connelly1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, F/M, Fluff, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 01:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myin_Connelly1/pseuds/Myin_Connelly1
Summary: Sam lets Dean's girlfriend in on a little secret.





	The Way Things Are

“Fuck Sam! Really?!” Dean was still irate and yelling at his younger brother.  
“Yes, Dean. It’s not like she probably couldn’t tell.” Sam’s face relaxed into its natural resting bitch face.  
“But… Man.” Dean shook his head in frustration and disapproval. “You really told her?”  
“Yeah, Dean I really told her.” The younger Beta Winchester watched his older brother continue to pace through the small motel. “Dude you are gonna wear a hole in the carpet. What’s the big deal?” Dean just looked at his brother, unable to form words.  
“I have to go.” Dean muttered as he grabbed the keys to the impala and and just started driving.  
As if on autopilot, Dean found himself in front of your apartment door knocking. Your gentle smell was all around the door, and he knew it would be overpowering inside your home.  
“Dean?” You asked as you opened the door. He looked so relieved to see you, as if he expected you to not open the door.  
“Y/N, I’m so sorry. I should have been the one to tell you not Sam. He doesn’t understand these things and he was just trying to…” You interrupted his train with a kiss on the lips as you pulled him gently inside of your apartment.  
His forehead rested against your as the two of you broke the kiss and surfaced for air.  
“So you’re not mad?” You whispered rubbing your nose affectionately against his.  
“I could never be mad to have you as mine, Omega.” Dean said before picking you up and earing a giggle of surprise from you.


End file.
